1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments discussed herein relate to semiconductor devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a plurality of power semiconductor elements, and is used as a power conversion device or a switching device. For example, a semiconductor device may be obtained by connecting in parallel a semiconductor element including an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and a semiconductor element including a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), and may function as a switching device.
In such a semiconductor device, for example, an emitter electrode of the IGBT and a surface electrode of an FWD (Free Wheeling Diode) are connected to each other via solder using a lead terminal. The lead terminal includes: a bonding portion to be bonded to the emitter electrode of the IGBT and the surface electrode of the FWD, respectively; and a wiring section to be connected to the bonding portion via a step portion. Then, the semiconductor elements, such as the IGBT and FWD, and the lead terminal are sealed with a sealing resin (e.g., see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-202885).